


The Little Prince

by misckpopstuff (Sphenimersus)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Caring Taeil, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 18:17:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9397289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sphenimersus/pseuds/misckpopstuff
Summary: Taeyong idly wonders why Taeil chose him. The one that has so many flaws but still being chosen as leader, which essentially caused him to lose face for the entire group. How could that beautiful hyung of his possibly live him? It bewilders Taeyong to no end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on [AFF](http://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1195165/the-little-prince-fluff-taeil-2tae-lightangst-taeyong-nct).  
> Originally posted on November 19th 2016.
> 
> So [my endless love](https://youtu.be/ORFJ2h-tZX8) for the child called Moon Taeil has once again found a muse, this time with Taeyong. As much as I would have liked to do a rare pairing, this fic would only work with Taeyong (in my mind). In any case, enjoy!
> 
> Song Used & Inspired By: [The Little Prince by Ryeowook](https://youtu.be/Js_Tf4nPilc) // [Translated Lyrics](https://ilyricsbuzz.com/2016/01/ryeowook-the-little-prince-lyrics.html)

Taeyong idly wonders why Taeil chose him. The one that has so many flaws but still being chosen as leader, which essentially caused him to lose face for the entire group. How could that beautiful hyung of his possibly love him? It bewilders Taeyong to no end.

After all, Taeyong knows that his voice will never be as gorgeous as Taeil’s. He knows his smile will never be as pretty as Yuta’s. His body will never be as sexy as Jaehyun’s. He knows he’ll never have the perfect sense of humor that Doyoung and Ten share. He’s sure that he wouldn’t be willing to learn another language to achieve his dreams like Sicheng and Kun and even Yuta, especially considering the fact that Korean pop music is already a decently popular internationally.

He’ll never be able to experience the freshness and innocent views that their youngest members are going through. The only things he excels in are rapping and dancing, but even then, Mark holds much attention when it comes to rapping and there are plenty of members that can dance well and still do other dance genres. Really, the only thing he has at this points are his looks and eyes, but what’s the point of that if he’s done so many wrong things.

Taeyong sighs and can’t help but doubt the emotions that the oldest member confessed to him. I’m nothing, he thinks darkly.

“Taeyong-ah,” a melodious voice calls softly.

Looking up from his plate, the leader suddenly remembers that they were in the midst of dinner. He glances around and finds his eyes caught by the oldest member’s soft and gentle gaze.

“Aren’t you going to eat?” Taeil points down in front of the younger.

Attention reverted back to his dish, Taeyong notices, horrified, that his plate was still mostly full. “Y-yeah, of course.”

Taeil giggles lightly, “C’mon, I told the kids I’d wash the dishes today.”

“Why?”

“You seem like you need to talk,” Taeil hums softly. “Finish eating first.”

Taeyong nods, returning to his food, conscious of the stare he knows is coming from the vocalist. Ten minutes of silence, other than the sound of chewing (and Taeyong’s beating heart), pass by slowly. Finally swallowing down the last bite, the silver-haired leader said, “Sorry, hyung.”

Shaking his head lightly, blonde strands swinging back and forth, the older said, “It’s fine. Just don’t make me have to do this again.” He cracks a small smile which brings out the younger’s fond smile because they both know this is the fifth time this has happened. They both know that Taeil will do it again and again until Taeyong finally stops doubting himself.

While the older washes the dishes, handing them to Taeyong to dry, he also sings softly, just loud enough for it to fill the kitchen but not enough for the entire dorm to hear.

_The Little Prince told me_   
_That gaining someone’s heart_   
_Is the hardest thing to do, come to me_   
_The Little Prince said to me_   
_It might be sad right now_   
_But we’re never gonna be apart_   
_That you’re going to want to laugh with me_   
  
_You are the only person for me in this world_   
_I’ll be your one and only friend_   
_The reason the rose is so precious_   
_Is that it tries too hard to bloom_

Taeyong immediately recognizes their sunbae’s solo song, and he listens quietly. Soon, he realizes that Taeil is only repeating the same lines to which he asks playfully, “Did you forget the lyrics?” The only response he gets is a soft, meaningful gaze with the same words being serenaded again, so he listens to the words and tries to connect it to what has happened between them.

* * *

_"Hyung, thank you for trusting me,” Taeyong said when Taeil admitted his feelings after a few weeks of avoiding the younger. “I didn’t know I’d be able to do this,” he continued, feeling giddy. He leaned down and kissed the other chastely. “It must have been hard for you to decide.”_

_Taeil blushed, “It was harder for you, waiting for me. You said you’d fight for me.”_

_Taeyong nodded, “I love you, Taeil-hyung.”_

_“Don’t make me say it again,” Taeil replied, looking away, fingers entwined with the leader._

_Placing a final peck on the older’s temple, Taeyong let the other lead them to the couch. “I won’t. At least, not now.”_

* * *

_Taeyong’s face visibly paled as everyone discovered his actions as a kid. He feared losing all of their trust but most of all Taeil’s love._ How, why, I’m such an idiot, _he thought as he bit his lips._

_Those fears, though not as bad as what he had imagined, truly did come true. His dongsaengs looked at him questionably, but they still treated him the same. And yet, throughout the entire experience  Taeil still smiled at him as though he was the world. “Taeyong-ah, we all make mistakes,” Taeil said when he had asked._

_“But I’m such a horrible person, hyung,” Taeyong quietly wailed. “How will anyone trust me with position as leader?”_

_Taeil sighed, pulling the younger against his chest as they cuddled on the couch. “Taeyong-ah,” he gulped nervously but ended up forgoing what he originally planned to say, “I love you. I trust you. You have the qualities to be our leader.”_

_“You wanted to say something else,” Taeyong retorted bitterly._

_Taeil nodded in acknowledgement, “I know you want to repent for your actions, but you have to confess before then. Talk to the members.”_

_And so Taeyong agreed on the condition that Taeil also started opening up to the members because they needed to be honest with each other to laugh and cry together._

_The older had hesitantly agreed to the request because in the end, he believed in the Taeyong's reason._

* * *

Taeyong begins to blink away tears forming in his eyes. He looks at Taeil who is watching him, dishes finished for the night. He barely manages to choke out, “Hy-hyung.”

“You are the only person for me in this world,” Taeil sings again, face flushing as he keeps his eyes locked with the younger. “I’ll be your one and only friend.” His hand reaches up to caress the sharp features of the leader, “The reason the rose is so precious is that it tries too hard to bloom.” He leans up, placing a chaste kiss on the younger man.

“Hy-hyung,” Taeyong uselessly repeats, incapable of forming proper sentences.

The older looks away, clearly embarrassed, “C’mon, let’s go to sleep.”

And so Taeyong does the only thing je can think of and pulls the other man into another kiss. “I love you too, Taeil-hyung.”

“Shut up,” is the only response he gets as he’s pushed away, bringing a giggle to his lips.

“Thank you.”


End file.
